parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) Preview Clip 3
Here is preview clip three of TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! on Sega Dreamcast as the first installment of TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot-Pirates *Toby as Murfy Transcript *(at the lost island, Thomas runs along a peer, and shoots a cage to get three yellow lums, but as he runs back, he dodges the shots from Den, who uses two pistol guns to shoot at him, only to miss, before he jumps over Den and kicks him in the back, causing Den to fly into the sea. Thomas runs up a cliff, grabbing nine yellow lums, and entering a cave where he hops onto another platform, climbs up, grabbing four more yellow lums, and dives into the sea. He swims underneath the water, grabbing an orange lum, two yellow lums and five red lums, and enters a cavern by jumping out of the water. He grabs a Glob Crystal and shoots a cage to get three lums and dives into the water, swimming back to where he was, and climbs up the ladder and outside to grab a green lum. Thomas hurries along the coast and bumps into Dart, who jumps out and attacks Thomas, who leaps out of the way, and activates his two lightsaber, with one being light blue in his right hand and the other being orange in his left hand, causing Dart to activate his red lightsaber as the two engage into another battle. Thomas attacks Dart boldly, causing him to retreat, until he cuts off Dart's hand, and kicks into the sea. Thomas, having deactivated his two lightsabers, now goes up to a powder keg at the top to grab an orange lum and a keg and throws it at the right patched door, breaking it down. Thomas runs through the hallway and meets up with Toby and a yellow sphere) *Toby: Here's a magic sphere. To grab it, stand in front of it. You can throw in the air by pressing the A button, and you can throw it in front of you by pressing the B button. Put the spheres onto their bases of the same color, and the temple doors will open. If you lose one, go back where you last held it. And I'm sure you'll find it's there again. (leaves as Thomas grabs the yellow sphere, carries it outside, and throws it onto its yellow pyramid. Thomas runs back upward, grabs another keg, and throws it at the left patched door. Thomas hurries through the left hallway, and grabs a blue sphere, but brings it back outside, and throws it onto its blue pyramid. The temple doors open, and as some bats run out, Thomas stands aside to let them past before he runs inside, goes up and around in a circle to get twelve more yellow lums, and walks through a passage to go inside and dissapear into thin air) Category:TrainBoy55 Productions